


Backstage Ticket

by poeziya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeziya/pseuds/poeziya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a popular YouTuber who happens to be given an opportunity he simply can't miss: a chance to interview the newest alternative band on the music scene, the Hell Hunters. Dean is a guitarist in the Hell Hunters with a cocky attitude and a passion for his music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxeletal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxeletal/gifts).



“Hey there Angels. I’m here in Lawrence at the Hell Hunters concert and I’m heading backstage to interview the band.” Cas gave a thumbs up to the camera before pointing it at the ground and turning it off. He sighed, knowing that he probably wouldn’t even use the footage. Cas was in fact already backstage, waiting for the band to finish the concert. There was a stagehand standing to his right, bouncing in her shoes and nodding her head to the loud beat.

Cas quirked a grin then turned to watch from his place in the wings as the large handed bassist jumped around the stage and mouthed the lyrics. His long and shaggy hair was sticking to his forehead and neck, plastered there by sweat. As the bassist moved towards the guitarist, it became apparent that he was ridiculously tall. Next to him, the guitarist seemed shrunken.

There was another guitarist, a drummer, and the lead singer, all of whom were rocking out to their music with grand movements yet the only person Cas could keep his eyes on was the guitarist next to the giant of a bassist. He wasn’t shaking his head or leaping into the air. He looked like the only things in existence were him and his guitar and the music. Only for a moment did he glance up when the tall guy pressed their backs together. His intense focus was incredible in contrast to the constant movements of his band mates.

Only moments later the song ended and the singer was waving and as she gave a spiel about how much the fans mean to her, the rest of the band walked off stage towards Cas. He could feel his face turn slightly pink as the guy he’d just been staring at strode in his direction. The stagehand, Madison, gave him a high five and informed the band that they’d be doing an interview with Cas.

The broad shouldered bassist stepped forward and stuck his hand out. “Hey Cas, I’m Sam. Nice to meet you.” Sam flashed him an eye-crinkling grin, dimples and all. He stepped beside Cas and pointed to the band members. “Ruby, the drummer. Benny, guitarist. Dean, guitarist, asshole, and my brother. Jo’s our lead vocalist who just has to give her gratitude at the end of each gig.”

The guy Cas had been staring at, Dean, punched Sam in the arm. “Don’t be a bitch.”

Ruby had a dark strand of hair sticking across the column of her throat. She clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Shitty timing, moose.” She smirked before sauntering away.

“Maybe if you could keep a beat I wouldn’t have to play to my own!” Sam called after her.

Benny rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Hey Sam,” His words practically dripped with his Cajun accent, “I’ll race you to the snack table.”

With a nod of agreement, Sam and Benny took off running, leaving Dean and Cas alone. Cas gave a small smile. Dean’s gaze was tired but steady. “Did you like the concert?”

Cas nodded. “Yes. You’re a really great band.”

A corner of Dean’s mouth raised. They stood in a lull of conversation which was then filled by Jo walking off stage. She slapped Dean on the back. “You have that song finished?”

Dean shook his head. Jo shrugged, saluted Cas, and walked off in the other direction. Another moment of silence enveloped Dean and Castiel.

“You write the songs?” Cas asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, some. Not all of the stuff I write is exactly the Hell Hunters style, you know?”

“What are the ones you wrote?”

Dean scratched the back of his neck and took a dramatic sip from his water bottle. “Uh, Crossroads Devil, Hound on Your Trail, and Lucifer’s Vessel.”

“Oh,” Cas straightened his signature blue tie and cleared his throat, “Those are really good. I’ve seen quotes from Crossroads Devil on the Internet. It seems to be a fan favorite.”

A smirk rose on Dean’s face, “You’re too kind, Cas.”

This caused Castiel to blush. He rocked on his heels and pushed up the rolled sleeves of his white button down. He couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. 

"Hey I'm going to get some water. You want anything?" Dean asked, gesturing behind him. 

"No thanks. I, uh, have to test my camera. I'll catch up with you, you know, for the interview." Cas managed to stutter out.

Dean chuckled and spun around, following the path of the other Hell Hunters.


End file.
